In many modern office environments, the use of wireless devices enables employees to move freely within the confines of the office while performing their job functions. This can allow the employees to be more productive and able to respond more quickly to urgent business matters regardless of the employees' physical locations within the office. Further, many individuals find it highly desirable to be at liberty to perform their job functions whether they are located within a designated workspace, a conference room, or a common area shared by other employees.
Unfortunately, serving an office space with wireless connectivity can increase the possibility of fraudulent use of the office computing infrastructure. Non-employees located outside of the designated office environment may be able to surreptitiously access the computing infrastructure and negatively impact business functions. These negative impacts may include the theft of trade secrets, the compromising of confidential customer information, and so forth.